bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaurav Chopra
Gourav Chopra is an Indian TV actor. He is best known for starring on Uttaran as Raghuvendra Pratap Rathore. He has appeared as a contestant on Bigg Boss season 10. He has also acted in the Oscar nominated Hollywood movie Blood Diamond, and appeared on the Georgian edition of International dance reality show Dancing with the Stars. He was last seen in ALT Balaji's web series titled Fourplay & Viu's Love Lust & Confusion. He is currently working on a theatrical adaptation of Devdas with Ashvin Gidwani Productions (AGP World) . Early life Chopra studied at St. Columba's School and graduated from National Institute of Fashion Technology in 2000. Career In 2003, Chopra appeared in the Tamil film Ottran, and in 2004 he had an appearance in the TV serial Karma on STAR Plus. In 2006, he was a contestant in the reality TV dance show Nach Baliye 2, and in 2008 he participated in the first season of another dance show, Zara Nachke Dikha. In 2006 he also acted in the Hollywood movie Blood Diamond, and played Samay Khurana on Aisa Des Hai Mera.He played Raghuvendra Pratap on the Colors TV soap opera Uttaran, and won the Colors Golden Petel Awards-Most Dumdar Personality in the year 2012 for this role. He was seen in the gangster film Rangdaari, which was released in April 2013. In April 2016, he participated in the Georgian edition of International dance reality show Dancing with the Stars, where he was chosen as a cultural ambassador. After a sudden exit after 6 weeks, it was revealed that he left the show because of a prior commitment. Later in 2016 he participated in the 10th season of Bigg Boss and was evicted on 1 January 2017. In 2018, he played the role of a casanova in ALT Balaji's web series, Fourplay. Personal life He married his longtime girlfriend Hitisha Cheranda on 19 February 2018 in a private ceremony. Appearances * Ishq Mein Marjawan - Aarohi's saviour * Sadda Haq (TV series) - Prof. Abhay Singh Ranawat * Doli Armaano Ki - Akash * Gulmohar Grand - MD Aniruddh Dutt * Dil Kya Chahta Hai - Raghuveer Shetty * Ruby Duby Hub Dub - Ballu (Ghost) * Lavanya - Sandy * Piya Ka Ghar (TV series) - Prem * Kabhi Haan Kabhi Naa (TV series) - Kabeer Jairath * Karma - Gunshot * Left Right Left - Captain Abhimanyu Rai Chauhan * Ghar Ki Lakshmi Betiyann - Kapil Singhania * Ghoom - Balb * Zor Ka Jhatka: Total Wipeout - Contestant * Uttaran (2010-2014) - Raghuvendra Pratap Rathore * Solhah Singaarr - Shiv Chopra * Aisa Des Hai Mera (TV series) - Samay * Adaalat - Vishwajeet Ranawat "Prosecution Lawyer" * C.I.D. - Apharan as Vikramjeet (Episode 624) * Blood Diamond - French journalist * Nach Baliye 2 - Contestant * Pati Patni Aur Woh (TV series) - Contestant with Mouni Roy * Savdhaan India (2017–present) as Himself * Dancing With The Stars - Himself, as a contestant * Big Boss 10 - himself as a contestant Dubbing roles Live action films Web Series * ALT Balaji's Fourplay - Bobby Bhushan Chawla * Viu's Love Lust and Confusion - Rahil Khan References External links * Category:Indian male stage actors Category:Indian male television actors Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Male actors from New Delhi Category:Punjabi people Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants